Una mini historia sin acabar
by iloveanime001
Summary: Una mini historia mia inventada algunos personajes no existen,yo soy María


MAESTRA:MUY BIEN CHICOS ^_^*...¡SILENCIO!

TODOS:SI,GEFE!- DIJERON EN FORMA MILITAR

MAESTRA:GENIAL...AHORA,POR SI NO OS HABEIS DADO CUENTA CUANDO ESTABAIS EN LA FILA,AHI CHICOS NUEVOS

MARÍA:ALA,PUES ES VERDAD¿DONDE ESTAN?

NOELIA:NO LO SE

(FHLASBACK)

-EN LA FILA-

MARÍA:EHHHH NOELIA MIRA SON CHICOS NUEVOS ¿VERDAD?

NOELIA:HAYYY...PUES CLARO MARÍA NO VES QUE NUNCA LO HEMOS VISTO AQUI ¬_¬

MARÍA:ANDA PUES SI =3

NOELIA:HAYYY...

(FIN DEL FHLASBACK)

NOELIA:OYE¿QUE A SIDO ESO?

MARÍA:NO SE

****DE LA NADA APARECE ANGEL****

ANGEL:PUES "ESO" SE LLAMA FHASBACK Y APARECE CUANDO RECORDAMOS ALGO DEL PASADO

****ANGEL SE VA****

MARÍA:¿EH?A DESAPARECIDO Y APARECIDO DERREPENTE

NOELIA:-SE ENCOJE DE HOMBROS-BUENO POR LO MENOS SABEMOS LO QUE ERA

MARÍA:SI

MAESTRA:BUENO LOS CHICOS QUE ESTABAN EN LA FILA ENTRARAN AHORA PARA PRESENTARSE,ENTRAD

¿?:HOOOLA SOY MARIO!

¿?:JEJEJE,HOLA SOY NOEL-GUIÑA EL OJO Y SE APUNTA CON EL PULGAR CON UNA GRAN SONRISA-

MAESTRA:AHORA QUE SE HAN PRESENTADO SENTAROS EN LOS SITIOS QUE QUEDAN VACIOS

MARIO:BALE

NOEL:PUES BUENO

-MARIO Y NOEL SE SIENTAN,MARIO AL LADO DE MARÍA Y NOEL (N/A SUPONGO QUE YA SABEIS DONDE ¬_¬)AL LADO DE NOELIA

MAESTRA:VAMOS A EMPEZAR LA CLASE

TODOS:SIIII!

AL TERMINAR LA EXPLICACIÓN LA MAESTRA MANDO LOS DEBERES Y DEJO UN TIEMPO PARA QUE LO HICIERAN EN CLASE

MARIO LE TIRA UNA BOLITA DE PAPEL EN LA CABEZA A MARÍA...BUENO MAS QUE UNA BOLITA ERA UNA BOLAZA (O.O)

MARÍA:-SUSURRANDO-HAY! PERO QUE HACES!-SE PUSO ROJA DEL ENFADO

MARIO:JAJAJAJA TRANQUILA,TRANQUILA QUE DE LO ROJA QUE ESTAS PARECES LA CAPA DE SUPERMAN JAJAJA

MARÍA:JA-JA-JA QUE GRACIOSO-SARCASTICAMENTE

MARIO:BUENO,LO SIENTO,PERO NO TE ENFADES

MARÍA:ESTA BIEN TE PERDONO

MARÍA Y MARIO SE MIRAN ENTRE SI Y SE EMPIEZAN A REIR EN VOZ BAJA

MARÍA:EHHH¿PIENSAS LO MISMO QUE YO?

MARIO:CREO QUE SI

MARÍA Y MARIO:¡CHOCA ESOS CINCO!...JEJEJEJE

****MIENTRAS CON NOELIA Y NOEL****

NOEL:-ESCRIBIENDO EN UN PAPEL (NOTA)-HOLA MMMM...¿NOELIA?

NOELIA:-ESCRIBIENDO EN LA NOTA-SI Y TU ERES...NOEL ¿VERDAD?

NOEL:SI

NOELIA:ME ALEGRA SER TU AMIGA

NOEL:Y A MI SER TU AMIGO

NOELIA:SE ME A OCURRIDO UNA IDEA

NOEL:Y A MI

NOELIA Y NOEL:¡CHOCA LOS CINCO!...JAJAJA

MAESTRA:¿EH?¡QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO!

A NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS SE LE PUSIERON LOS OJOS COMO PUNTITOS Y SE HICIERON CHIBIS,ENTONCES EMPEZARON A FINGIR QUE TRABAJAN PARA QUE LA MAESTRA NO LES VIERA,MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS DE LA CLASE LOS MIRABAN CON CARAS COMO DICIENDO "IDIOTAS".Y ASI PASARON LAS TRES HORAS

EN ESE MOMENTO TOCA EL TIMBRE

MARIO:BIEN!VAMONOS

NOEL:SIIII

MARIO Y NOEL IBAN ANDANDO PO EL PATIO,POR UN PASILLO,PERO...POR DETRAS MARÍA Y NOELIA

MARÍA¡FUERA,FUERA,FUERA APARTAOS!-GRITABA MARÍA QUE LLEBABA DE LA MANO A NOELIA CORRIENDO COMO LOCA MIENTRAS NOELIA VOLABA EN SU MANO AL ESTILO ANIME,Y POR DETRAS SUYO TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL INSTITUTO...(ESTILO CHIBI)

MARIO:¡PERO,QUE!

NOEL:OSTIAS UNAS LOCAS,¡SOCORRO!

PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERAN HUIR,TODAS Y CUANDO DIGO TODAS ME REFIERO A TOOOOOOODAAAAAAAS LAS CHICAS DEL INSTI LES APLASTARON

MARIO:-LEVANTANDOSE,DOLORIDO-AUUUU!PERO QUE LOCAS

NOEL:-TAMBIEN MUY DOLORIDO-AAA!YO ME LARGO

PERO ANTES DE QUE LOS CHICOS SE PUDIESEN IR...

MARÍA:-AGARRA A LOS CHICOS Y LOS METEN EN EL BAÑO-¿SE HAN IDO YA?-DIJO MIENTRAS SE ASOMABA HABER SI QUE DABA ALGUNA CHICA

NOEL:MMM...SI

MARÍA:UF...MENOS MAL...

MARIO:QUE LES PASABA A ESAS...LOCAS

MARÍA:PUES QUE AQUI MI AMIGA(NOELIA)ES MEDIO FAMOSA

NOEL:¿FAMOSA?

MARÍA:BUENO...ELLA EXACTAMENTE NO,MAS BIEN,SU HERMANO YA QUE PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTE INSTITUTO ES "GUAPO"

MARIO:¿HASTA PARA TI?-DIJO...ALGO CELOSO

(N/A:ELLOS SE ACABABAN DE CONOCER PERO YA HABIA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS)

MARÍA:¿¡QUE!? NO,NO,NO,NO EL...NO ES MI TIPO-DIJO SONROJADA

MARIO:MMMMM...BUENO ESTA BIEN

NOEL:PUES SI QUE TE IMPORTA-DIJO CON UNA MIRADA PÍCARA

MARIO:EHHH...PUES

NOELIA:BUENO VAMOS A FUERA QUE SE ACABA EL DESCANSO

TODOS MENOS NOELIA:SIII!

NOELIA:PERO ANTES TENGO QUE IR AL ASEO

NOEL:Y YO TAMBIEN

-SE VAN CORRIENDO AL BAÑO

MARIO:PORCIERTO UN AMIGO NUESTRO VENDRA MAÑANA A ESTE COLEGIO

MARÍA:¿Y POR QUE HOY NO A VENIDO?

MARIO:PUES NO LO SE

-5 MINUTOS DESPUES-

NOELIA Y NOEL:YA ESTAMOS AQUI

MARÍA:AH,HOLA

¿?:¡MAAAARÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍAAAA!

MARÍA:¿EH?...-SE DA LA VUELTA-HOLA,SORAYA

SORAYA:HOL...¿EH?¿QUIEN ES EL?

MARIO:HOLA,ENCANTADO SOY MARIO

SORAYA:IGUALMENTE,ME LLAMO SORAYA...EH! MARÍA VEN,VAMOS HA JUAGAR A LAS CANICAS

MARÍA:EMMMM...NO GRACIAS NO ME GUSTA

SORAYA:AH BUENO...MMMM ¿Y NOELIA?

MARÍA:NO LA VES ESTA...-SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA SEÑALAR A NOELIA PERO SE PARO PORQUE NO LA VIO-QUE RARO,HACE UN RATO ESTABA AQUI

MARIO:EMMMM MARÍA CREO QUE ESTA ALLI

MARÍA:-VIO DONDE LOS CHICOS ESTABAN JUGANDO A LAS CANICAS,Y ALLI ESTABA ELLA-JEJEJE-CON UNA GOTITA EN LA CABEZA AL ESTILO ANIME

SORAYA:PUES SI TU NO VIENES A JUGAR MMM...VEN TU MARIO

MARIO:PERO...-NO TERMINO PORQUE SORAYA SE LO LLEBABA A RASTRAS-BUENO,EMMMM,LUEGO NOS VEMOS MARÍA-CON UNA GOTITA EN LA CABEZA

MARÍA:...-SOLO SE QUEDO CALLADA MIENTRAS VEIA COMO SE ALEJABAN DE ELLA-SUPONGO QUE ME QUEDO SOLA...(SUSPIRO)

NOELIA:OYE,MARÍA,¿TE IMPORTA SI ME VOY A JUGAR A LAS CANICAS?

MARÍA:NO TRANQUILA VETE SI QUIERES

NOELIA:GRACIAS MARÍA

MARÍA:DENADA (SUSPIRO)...SUPONGO QUE NOS QUEDAMOS SOLOS NO..¿EH?NOEL¿DONDE ES...-MIRO DETRAS SUYO Y EL TAMBIEN ESTABA JUGANDO A LAS CANICAS-...TAS?,ESTA CLARO QUE ME QUEDO SOLA

MARÍA SE VA ANDANDO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS,PERO NO PUDO SEGUIR CAMINANDO PORQUE SE CHOCO CON ALGUIEN

MARÍA:AUUU...UPS PERDONA

¿?:TRANQUILA NO PASA NADA

MARÍA:JEJEJE¿ME PODRIAS DECIR TU NOMBRE?

¿?:CLARO,ME LLAMO SORAL

MARÍA:BONITO NOMBRE,YO SOY MARÍA

SORAL:TU NOMBRE TAMBIEN ES MUY BONITO

MARÍA:GRACIAS-SONRROJADA-¿TE VIENES A JUGAR CONMIGO?...UN MOMENTO ¿TU NO SERAS EL AMIGO QUE MENCIONO MARIO?

SORAL:YO CREO QUE SI

MARÍA:ME DIJO QUE VENDRIAS MAÑANA

SORAL:SI PERO,ALFINAL A SIDO HOY,NO QUERIA PERO MI MADRE ME OBLIGO

MARÍA:JEJEJEJE YA VEO JEJEJEJE

SORAL:^V^

MARÍA:EMMM...SORAL¿TU NO VAS A JUGAR A LAS CANICAS?¿NO TE GUSTAN?

SORAL:AL CONTRARIO A MI ME ENCANTA JUGAR A LAS CANICAS SOLO QUE,PREFIERO ESTAR CON MI AMIGA

MARÍA:OH QUE DULCE

SORAL:VEN VAMOS A JUGAR AL PICHI

MARÍA:NO SE ESQUE NO SE CHUTAR BIEN EL BALON

SORAL:TRANQUILA,YO TE ENSEÑO

MARÍA:GENIAL!

MARÍA COGE DEL BRAZO A SORAL Y APOLLA SU CABEZA EN SU HOMBRO HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE SONROJE

MARIO ESTABA HABLANDO CON SORAYA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA PERO AL VER A MARÍA Y A SU AMIGO ESA SONRISA SE LE BORRO DE LA CARA Y LE SALIO UNA SOMBRA EN LOS OJOS PARECIENDO(ESTANDO)SERIO Y ENFADADO

****CON MARÍA Y SORAL****

SORAL:BALE,MARÍA,PRIMERO PON EL PIE UN POQUITO DE LADO Y PEGALE UNA PATADA

MARÍA LE PEGA UNA PATADA Y LA PELOTA SALE DISPARADA, A SORAL CON LOS OJOS COMO PUNTITOS Y EN FORMA CHIBI,SALE CORRIENDO Y HACE UNA CARRERA ELLA SOLA

MARÍA:¡BIENEEEEEEN!-DA SALTOS-¡TOMA YA!...OYE SORAL ESTAS BIEN ESTAS...UN POCO BLANCO

SORAL:-SACUDIENDOSE LA CABEZA-EMMMMM SI ESTOY BIEN

¡RIIIIIIN,RIIIIIIIN,RIIIIIIIIN!

MARÍA:BAMOS,A LA FILA

SORAL:BALE

****EN LA FILA****

NOELIA:¡TOMAAA!HE GANADO UN MONTON DE CANICAS

NOEL:JAJAJAJA,GENIAL,YO TAMBIEN TENGO MUCHAS

MARÍA Y MARIO:-ESTAIS TODOS OBSESIONADOS-SE MIRAN Y APARTAN LA VISTA POCO CONTENTOS

MAESTRA:BUENO VAMOS A ENTRAR A CLASE

TODOS:BALE!

-EN CLASE-

MAESTRA:MUY BIEN CHICOS ESTA PRIMERA HORA VAMOS A PASARLA DICIENDO LOS POEMAS QUE HAY ENCIMA DE LA MESA,EMPECEMOS,PRIMERO NOELIA

NOELIA:

Sueños

Hoy soñé con el amor de mi vida eras tú.

Hoy soñé una vida y era contigo

Hoy soñé escribiendo poesía y era sobre ti

Hoy soñé que eras solo mío

Hoy ya no quiero soñar quiero que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

MAESTRA:MUY BIEN AHORA,NOEL

NOEL:

No me quejo de lo que dejaste aqui

no me quejo de nada, porque al fin aprendí

lo que es amor, lo que es querer

al fin senti todo lo que no sabia,podria existir.

MAESTRA:SORAYA

SORAYA:

Y morirme contigo si te matas

y matarme contigo si te mueres

porque el amor cuando no muere mata

porque amores que matan nunca mueren...

MAESTRA:SORAL

SORAL:

NO HAGAS CON EL AMOR,

LO QUE HACE UN NIÑO

CON SU GLOBO,

QUE AL TENERLO LO IGNORA,

Y AL PERDERLO LO LLORA...

MAESTRA:MARIO

MARIO:

Que voy hacer contigo amor?

amarte y respetarte

hasta que la muerte me haga olvidarte?

o tendre que resignarme

a quererte un despues de que deje de respirar?

estoy destinado a llorar

por ti, por lo que no fue

por lo que siempre soñe

MAESTRA:Y POR ULTIMO MARÍA,LOS DEMAS QUE SIGAN OTRO DIA

MARIA:

Me gustaria mirarte a los ojos

me gustaria decirte que te quiero

me gustaria besar tus labios

y decirte que eres el primero

{_}

El cristal de mi ventana

con aliento lo empañe

en el escribi tu Nombre

y con besos lo borre

{_}

Mucho quiero a tus ojitos,

a tus ojitos mucho quiero,

pero mas quiero a los mios

porque fueron quienes te vieron

{_}

Dile que no le quiero

dile que no le amo ,

pero nunca le digas

que te lo digo llorando

{_}

Ha mi corazon le pregunte

si puede ser que te olvide

y sonriendo me dijo:

No sueñes con lo imposible.

MAESTRA:-CON UN PAÑUELO SONANDOSE Y LLORANDO-GENIAL,PRECIOSO-APLAUDIENDO

TODOS:MUY BIEN-APLAUSOS-

MAESTRA:-MIRANDO LA HORA-BUENO NOS QUEDA UN POCO DE TIEMPO,SIGUE TU ALBA

ALBA:BALEEEE

ALBA:

Un simple abrazo nos enternece el corazón;

nos da la bienvenida y nos hace más llevadera la vida.

Es maravilloso porque tan sólo un abrazo dado con mucho cariño,

hace sentir bien a quien se lo damos, sin importar el lugar ni el idioma

porque siempre es entendido.

Por estas razones y por muchas más...

hoy te envío mi más cálido abrazo.

RIIIIING,RIIIIING,RIIIIIING!

MAESTRA:BUENO,TENERLO TODO PREPARADO PARA RELIGIÓN

TODOS:BALE

MAESTRA DE RELIGIÓN:CHICOS HOY VAMOS A VER UNA PELICULA

TODOS:BIEEEEEN

LA MAESTRA PNE LA PELICULA YA QUE EL ORDENADOR YA ESTABA ENCENDIDO

MIENTRAS TANTO MARÍA Y MARIO ESTABAN DIBUJANDO

MARIO:ALE,YA ESTA-TERMINO SU DIBUJO-¿EH?...ESTA DIBUJANDO MMMMM VOY A ASOMARME A VER QUE ES-MARIO SE ASOMA Y VE-MMMM QUIEN...ES EL

(ESTE ES EL DIBUJO)

MARIO SE ACERCA A VER LOS NOMBRES EL DE MARÍA ESTABA PUESTO PERO...ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO OTRO NOMBRE PERO ANTES DE QUE ACABARA DE ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE SONÓ EN TIMBRE,Y ELLA RECOGIO SUS COSAS

RIIIIIIING,RIIIIIIIING,RIIIIIIIIING!

MARIO:(MIEDA,JUSTO AHORA QUE...)-PERO INTERRUMPEN SUS PENSAMIENTOS-¡BAMOS,MARIO,¿TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI TODO EL DIA?!-ERA NOEL

MARIO:SIIIII,YA VOY

MARÍA,NOELIA Y SORAYA SE DIRIGIAN A SUS CASAS,POR DELANTE IBAN MARIO,NOEL Y SORAL

NOELIA:OYE MARÍA HOY ME VOY A DORMIR A TU CASA,ESQUE MI MADRE Y MI HERMANO SE HAN IDO A MADRID,SEGUN ELLOS VA A LA CASA DE UNA AMIGA,DICE QUE ME DARAN UNA SORPRESA CUANDO VENGA

MARÍA:AHHHH,BUENO BALE,¿NOS VAMOS A MI CASA NOE?

NOELIA:AHORA NO PUEDO TENGO LA COMIDA EN MI MICROONDAS Y TENGO QUE PREPARARME LAS COSAS

MARÍA:BUENO BALE NOS VEMOS LUEGO

NOELIA:BALE ADIOS

MARÍA:ADIOS-NOELIA SE FUE-OYE SORAYA¿COMO ESQUE NO TE VAS EN COCHE?

SORAYA:PUEEESSS...NO TENGO NI IDEA,SUPONGO QUE PREFIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES TU A MI CASA

MARÍA:ESTA BIEN

SORAYA:GENIAL

MARÍA:AH...TENGO QUE PREGUNTARLE A MARIO QUE LE PASA,DESDE QUE TE LO LLEVASTE A JUGAR A LAS CANICAS EN EL DESCANSO,SE PORTA MUY RARO CON MIGO

SORAYA:BALE AHORA TE ALCANZO

MARÍA:GUAY,VALE VOY PARA AYA

MARÍA SALE CORRIENDO PARA ALCANZAR A MARIO PERO CUANDO LLEGA EL SALE CORRIENDO

MARÍA:¿EH?¡MARIO,ESPERA!

PERO EL SEGUIA CORRIENDO ASTA QUE MARÍA LO ALCANZO Y LE PUSO LA MANO EN EL HOMBRO

MARÍA:¡EH!MARIO POR QU...-NO TERMINA PORQUE MARIO LE QUITA LA MANO DE SU HOMBRO CON FUERZA,PERO TODAVIA DE ESPALDAS

MARÍA:MARIO...-LE PONE OTRA VEZ LA MANO EN EL HOMBRO PERO ESTE LA AGARRA Y LA APRETA CON FUERZA-MA-MARIO M-ME HACES DAÑO,¡AHHH!-SE CAE AL SUELO DE RODILLAS AGARRANDO SU MANO MIENTRAS LE SALIAN LAGRIMAS DE LOS OJOS-MA-MARIO P-PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO (LLORANDO)

MARIO NO DIJO NADA Y SIGUIO AHI PARADO,PERO POR DETRAS IBA SORAL CORRIENDO HACIA MARÍA

SORAL:MARÍA¿E-ESTAS BIEN?-DIJO ARRODILLANDOSE PARA LEVANTARLA

MARÍA:S-SI ESTOY BIEN,GRACIAS SORAL

SORAL:NO ES NADA

MARIO SOLO SIGUIO CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE,PERO SE PARO AL OIR UN SUSURRO

MARÍA:¡MARIO!...LO SIENTO-LO SIENTO LO DIJO SUSURRANDO

MARIO SE PARO Y SE DIO LA VUELTA ALARMADO CON CARA COMO DICIENDO "¡PERO QUE!".VIO A MARÍA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A SORAL MIENTRA LE CAIA UNA LAGRIMA DE SUS OJOS Y SORAL ESTABA DE ESPALDAS SONROJADO

MARIO SE QUEDO DE PIEDRA

"FIN DEL CAPITULO 1"

MARÍA:BUENO OTRO DIA MAS (SUSPIRO) AL COLEGIO

MAMÁ DE MARÍA:TOMA MARÍA TU BASO DE LECHE

MARÍA:GRACIAS MAMÁ

MAMÁ DE MARÍA:AH MARÍA HOY TU HERMNO TAMPOCO IRA AL COLEGIO DICE QUE SE ENCUENTRA PEOR QUE AYER (SU HERMANO IBA AL COLEGIO)

MARÍA:¿¡QUE!?-MIRA HACIA SU HABITACIÓN IY VE QUE SU HERMANO LE SACA LA LENGUA EN SEÑAL DE BURLA-IDIOTA ¬¬*-DIJO SUSURRANDO-ARG..BUENO MAMÁ ME VOY

MAMÁ DE MARÍA:BALE,ADIOS

MARÍA:ADIOS (YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA ASIQUE PUEDO IR ANDANDO YO SOLA ¬¬)

MARÍA:¡NOELIA,SAL!

NOELIA:¡SIIII,YA VOY!

-NOELIA SALE DE SU CASA-

NOELIA:AYER AL FINAL NO FUI A DORMIR...JEJEJE

MARÍA:YAAA PUES TE ESTUBE ESPERANDO TODA LA NOCHE

NOELIA:JEJE LO SIENTO

MARÍA:BUENO NO PASA NADA PERO BAMOS YA AL COLEGIO

NOEL:¡EHHHH CHICAS!

-NOEL VENIA CON SORAL,SORAYA Y MARIO QUE ESTABA ALEJADO SIGUIENDOLOS-

NOELIA:HOLA NOEL

NOEL:JEJE HOLA MMMM TENGO QUE DECIROS UNA COSA

MARÍA:DI

NOEL:PUES VA...

SORAYA:¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!-NOEL LA MIRA CON MALA CARA

MARÍA Y NOELIA:SIIIII QUE GUAY

SORAL:SI,NOS IREMOS HOY POR LA TARDE

-MARIO LLEGO Y SE SENTO EN LA ACERA SIN MIRAR A NADIE-

MARÍA:MA-MARIO MMMM...ME TENGO QUE IR NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE-MARÍA SE VA A PASO RAPIDO PERO SIN CORRER-

TODOS MENOS MARIO:¡ESPERA!-SALEN CORRIENDO DETRAS DE ELLA Y MARIO DA UN SUSPIRO Y SE VA ANDANDO HACIA EL INSTI

-DESPUES ,


End file.
